


The Gay Legion

by GayGothicFanboy



Category: South Park
Genre: Agender Character, Agender!Bridon, Bi!Heidi, Bi!Ike, Bisexual Female Character, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Gay Male Character, Gay!Firkle, Gay!Kyle, Gay!Mike, Gay!Pete, Gay!Tweek, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid!Wendy, Gerald is not, Lesbian Character, Lesbian!Red, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary!Stan, Other, Pan!Kenny, Pansexual Character, Poly!Craig, Polysexual Character, Sheila is secretly bisexual, Sheila is supportive of her trans gay son, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, trans!Butters, trans!Kyle, trans!Mike
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:38:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy
Summary: After a hate crime, PC Principal decides to start an LGBTQ+ support group at South Park Elementary.
Relationships: Bridon Gueermo/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Ike Broflovski/Firkle Smith, Kyle Broflovski/Kenny McCormick, Mike "Vampir" Makowski/Pete Thelman, Red/Heidi Turner, Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	1. 1

Kyle nervously walked down the hallway as he did everyday. 

It was almost the end of the day, which was good for the transboy.

A voice called from behind him, "Hey Tr*nny!"

Kyle gulpped. He knew was exactly behind him.

Kyle slowly turned around. 

Cartman stood there with a mischievous grin. "Hey f*g!"

Kyle glared. "I told you not to call me those, Cartman."

Cartman shrugged. "That's exactly what you are."

Kyle said nothing.

"You're a f*g because you're dating Kenny. And you're a tr*nny because…" Cartman sort of trailed off.

Kyle hissed, "How do you even know about that Cartman?"

Cartman smirked. "I have my resources." A pause. "So, shall we commence with this?"

Kyle's heart sort of sank. "With what?"

Cartman laughed. "Oh you'll see. You'll see."

-

Kyle decided to walk home instead of riding the bus.

After all, this way, he'd be less likely to be questioned by Kenny or any of his other friends about his bruised, bleedong face. 

Kyle tried to sneak into his room without being caught.

But, that didn't help.

"Kyle?" Sheila called out.

Without turning to face her, Kyle asked, "Yes mother?"

"Look at me when I'm speaking to you."

Kyle bit his tongue as he slowly turned around.

Sheila gasped. "Who did this to you?"

"Cartman, but it's no big deal," Kyle said.

Sheila commanded, "Get into the car we're going to the school to speak to your principal."

-

Once at the school, they headed in to see PC Principal.

Sheila asked, "Do you see my son's face?"

PC Principal gazed at Kyle and nodded. "Yes."

Sheila told him, "Eric Cartman did this to him."

PC Principal questioned, "Did Kyle say anything to set him off--perhaps something about his weight?"

Kyle shook his head. "No."

PC Principal eyed him. "So, you didn't start this at all?"

Kyle shook his head once again. "No."

PC Principal asked him, "Did Eric say anything to you before he beat you up?"

"He called me a tr*nny and a f*g," Kyle told him.

PC Principal clenched his jaw. "Here at South Park elementary we don't let this kind of thing to fly." He gazed at Kyle and Sheila. "Excuse me for a second. I need to speak to Mr Mackey."

In a couple of minutes, PC Principal returned. "Tomorrow, there will be the first ever meeting for LGBTQ+ kids at South Park Elementary. And as for Mr Cartman, he'll have detention."

Kyle gulped. He thought,  _ shit. This won't be too good. Cartman will be pissed. _


	2. 2

Kyle wearily headed to room 612. He gazed in.

On the door had been a sign that read 'the Gay Support Group'.

Support Group had been scribbled out and replaced with Legion.

Kyle walked into the room.

In there were Craig and Tweek. Then Kenny. And surprisingly Butters.

Smiling at Kyle were Mr Slave and Big Gay Al.

Al smiled. "Have a seat Kyle."

Kyle slowly took a seat by his boyfriend, Kenny.

Mr Slave said, "We'll be started by going aroind the room stating our names and sexualities and possibly our perferred pronouns. We'll do this everytime we have a new member. I'll go first. My name is Mr Slave and I'm gay."

Big Gay Al said, "You guys already knew I was gay."

Tweek said, "I'm Tweek Tweak and I'm gay."

"Craig Tucker and I'm polysexual."

Kenny went next. "I'm Kenny McCormick and I'm pansexual."

Now it was Kyle's turn. "I'm Kyle Broflovski and I'm gay and a transboy. He/him pronouns are the ones I want." Kyle nervously smiled at the end.

Butters was next. Butters nervously bit his tongue.

Mr Slave said, "Don't be afraid to speak. Go on! You can do this."

Butters complied. "Hi. I'm Butters Stotch. I don't quite know my sexuality yet."

Al smiled. "It's okay to be questioning."

Butters took a deep breath and told the group, "My preferred pronouns are she/her."

Kyle was shocked. But, Kyle wasn't disgusted.

Butters was just being who she really was inside--so that didn't both Kyle that Butters was a transgirl.

Mr Slave told all of them, "Spread the word of this group as much as you can. So, that would mean we would get more members!"

_ Possibly,  _ Kyle thought.

Mr Slave's smile grew bigger, "And now let the fun begin."


End file.
